Applebloom's Realization
by liamdude5
Summary: Sequel to A Day Of Romance. Applebloom has been dating Spike for a while, but she has an awkward encounter with Scootaloo. What should she do? Rated PG for romance and suggestive references. Oneshot.


_Hope you enjoy the latest chapter in my My Little Pony saga._

(Applejack and Rarity are relaxing on Applejack's couch. Then, Applebloom rushed into the house.)

Applejack:Hi Sugarcube.

Rarity:Hello Applebloom.

Applebloom:I'm in trouble. Big trouble.

Applejack:Is everything alright?

Applebloom:No. I did a very bad thing.

Applejack:Alright. What happened, Sugarcube?

Applebloom:Well, you know that I've been dating Spike for a while, right?

Applejack and Rarity:Yes.

Applebloom:Well, I was hanging out with Spike and the other Cutie Mark Crusaders.

(Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Spike are sitting at a bar in an Sugarcube Corner.)

Sweetie Belle:Oh Celestia, I'm not feeling too good.

Scootaloo:Still feeling a little sick from the food poisoning?

Sweetie Belle:Mmm hmm. I should get home.

Spike:Maybe I could give you a lift.

Sweetie Belle:Really?

Spike:Sure.

Sweetie Belle:Thank you. I just hope I'm not imposing.

Spike:I'm sure it's no problem, right Applebloom?

Applebloom:No problem at all, Sugarcube.

Spike:Alright. See ya.

(Spike gives Applebloom a quick peck on the cheek.)

Applebloom:See ya.

(Spike escorts Sweetie Belle outside of the ice cream shoppe.)

Scootaloo:Well, it's getting late. I should probably go.

(Scootaloo gets up to leave, but Applebloom gets up and blocks her path.)

Applebloom:Hold on.

Scootaloo:What?

Applebloom:It's not that late. It's only 7.

Scootaloo:Yeah, but I had a long day and I'm really tired. So...

Applebloom:OK. What's going on?

Scootaloo:What do you mean?

Applebloom:Every time we're alone, you find an excuse to leave. What's wrong?

Scootaloo:I don't know what I'm talking about. I'm fine.

Applebloom:Then why can't you ever be alone with me?

Scootaloo:It's complicated.

Applebloom:How? Tell me why it's complicated. Tell me why we have to be with other ponies in order to hang out!

(Scootaloo kisses Applebloom on the lips and then runs out of the ice cream shoppe.)

Applebloom:Oh. That's why.

Rarity:I think I know what you want to ask us. Yes, you have to stop hanging out with Scootaloo. I know you all are Cutie Mark Crusaders, but, if you are dating Spike, then it would be awkward, so you must stop hanging out with Scootaloo.

Applebloom:No. I was going to ask you because I liked it.

Applejack:Woah. Hold on Sugarcube. That is not good. You have to pick Spike or Scootaloo.

Applebloom:I don't know. I'm gonna have to think about it.

Applejack:Well, just remember, Sugarcube, no matter who you chose, Spike or Scootaloo, just remember that I still love you.

(Applejack hugs Applebloom and she hugs back.)

Applebloom:I love you too.

Rarity:Should I leave or...

(Applebloom and Spike are eating dinner at Twilight Sparkle's house.)

Spike:You seem distant tonight. Is something wrong?

Applebloom:Spike, listen. We need to talk.

Spike:Sure. Is something wrong?

Applebloom:Yes. I have been thinking about some stuff lately. And, I think I might be in love with Scootaloo.

Spike:Really?

Applebloom:Yeah. Am I crazy?

Spike:I don't think so. I think that, if you love somepony, you should be able with them, no matter if they're a stallion or a mare, no matter how young or old they are.

Applebloom:Really?

Spike:Really.

Applebloom:Well, will you be alright?

Spike:Hey.

(Spike places her hand on her left front hoof.)

Spike:I'll be fine. Now, go get her.

(Applebloom runs out of Twilight Sparkle's treehouse.)

(Applebloom runs towards the Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse and goes inside to find a moping Scootaloo.)

Applebloom:Scootaloo!

(Scootaloo turns around to find Applebloom.)

Scootaloo:Applebloom?

Applebloom:Listen, Scootaloo, there's something I need to talk to you about.

Scootaloo:No. Let me talk first. Look, I'm sorry that I just kissed you like that at Sugarcube Corner.

Applebloom:Scootaloo...

Scootaloo:Hold on. Please let me finish. It's just, I've had these feelings building up inside. And they were about you. I wanted to hold you. Stroke your hair. Kiss you. Just be with you forever. But, then I saw how happy you were with Spike, and I felt weird. I just felt weird to be near you. So, I started avoiding you. But, then, I was alone with you and you were close to me and I just lost control.

Applebloom:Scootaloo, may ah please jump in with my thing now?

Scootaloo:I'm almost done. I'm really sorry about what I did. And, I'm hoping that we can still be friends. Alright, that's my thing. What did you want to...?

(Applebloom cut off Scootaloo by kissing her on the lips. After the initial shock, she kissed back. They eventually pulled apart.)

Applebloom:Scootaloo, will you be mah special somepony?

Scootaloo:What about Spike?

Applebloom:Ah don't wanna be with Spike. Ah wanna be with you. So, will ya?

Scootaloo:Yes. Yes I will.

(Applebloom and Scootaloo kiss on the lips.)

_Hope you enjoy this story. I'll enjoy the rest of my day at Disneyland._


End file.
